Just another one of those days
by Himitsu the secretive otaku
Summary: Grace Leon is getting her first car and her best friend Abby Forest tags along for a sleep over and what Grace doesn't know is that her car is actually an Autobot, what adventures await them? Ironhide x Oc. Jazz x Oc.


Just another one of those days

* * *

"Like this" = normal.

'_Like this' _= thinking.

"_**Like this" **_= Talking through the Comlink.

"_**Like this"= talking in Cybertronian. **_

Hi guys! I'm Himitsu and I've had this idea in my head for years so I'm finally writing it so yeah I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Transformers I only own my Ocs and I do not own any songs, movies, TV shows or Animes mentioned in here.**

**Please don't steal my ideas!**

**What Grace looks like: mid back length brown hair and brown eyes.**

**What Abby looks like: butt length blond hair and blue eyes.**

**Chapter 1: Kick butt and awesomeness in one day!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Many say that Aliens exist and yet there are many doubts, those doubts lead to many surprises and here is just one of those surprises waiting to happen…**

**(Grace POV.)**

It was a warm Friday As I walked out of the school building with my best friend Abby Forest as we got into my dads car.

"So how'd it go?" My dad asked me.

I handed him my four test papers and he smiled.

"Alright let's go!" He said pulling out of the School parking lot.

"Yes!" I said high fiving my best friend.

"Dude you're gonna have to let me borrow you're new car some time since I was the one that studied with you all that time" Abby said.

"I know" I said rolling my eyes at her playfully.

We pulled into the car dealership and Abby and I hopped out of Dad's car quickly.

"Whoa! Look at all of these cars" Abby exclaimed.

"I know right?" I said.

"Look around while I go talk to the manager" Dad said getting out of his car.

"Okay!" I said with a big smile.

Abby and I looked and we found one car that we both liked a tomato red bug that had a sun roof.

"You should get this one!" Abby said happily.

"Well I was kind of hoping for a Jeep or something bigger so I'm going to keep looking" I said and Abby pouted crossing her arms.

And next to that little bug car was a 2007 Black GMC Topkick it was awesome and looked brand new but it had a dent in its side and a few scratches, I figured since this is a used car dealership but I didn't mind that at all I looked at it and I put my hand on its hood.

"I think I want this one Abby" I said to Abby and she looked at it with her eyes widened.

"But look at that dent and those scratches!" Abby said frowning.

"So? I think that builds character" I said.

I could have sworn when Abby said that about the GMC Topkick its engine made a growling sound and when I said that it "builds character" I could have sworn the hood became warmer than it was before, probably from the sun.

My dad came out of the building with the Manager.

"Hey Gracie did you find a car you like?" My dad asked.

"Yeah and I like this GMC Topkick!" I said smiling.

"But it's got a dent and scratches" My dad said.

"I think it builds character! And I brought the extra money I earned from my part time job so I can even buy it by myself" I said.

I gave my dad the puppy dog eyes and he sighed then looked at the owner.

"How much?" Dad said to the owner.

"Well considering the dent and scratches 4,000" the manager said.

"Deal" Dad said shaking the manager's hand.

I smiled and looked at Abby who gave me a quick hug.

So Dad and I paid for the car and the Manager gave me the key, my smiled widened.

"Thanks Dad!" I said hugging my dad. "Cya at home!"

Then I grabbed Abby's hand and dragged her out of the building and I unlocked the truck and Abby hopped into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt and I looked at it for a moment smiling, I climbed in and closed the door buckling my seat belt and looking at the steering wheel it had an insignia of a robots face on the steering wheel.

"That's cool, what is it?" Abby asked me thinking I might know.

"I'm not sure" I said putting the key in the ignition and turning the key.

The engine sounded good.

I honked the horn as we pulled out of the dealer ship making Abby giggle.

"Hey Abb's turn on the radio for me would ya?" I asked Abby and she turned it on.

"Awesome" I said.

"Hey lets go down to the lake and show off your new ride to Hime " Abby said and I smirked at the thought.

"That might be fun since she has a Yellow Bug and this big guy could squish her in a flat second" I said gently patting the steering wheel.

"Heck Yeah!" Abby said laughing a little.

"But lets go back to my house and get some stuff first" I said.

"Okay" Abby said with a small pout.

So when we got back to my house I parked my new well... used but new to me truck and turned it off and took the key out of the ignition and opened my door and I climbed out after unbuckling my seat belt and Abby hopped out and shut the door probably a little to hard.

"Abb's! Careful" I said.

"Sorry Gracie" Abby said rubbing the back of her neck.

We went inside.

"Hey girls!" My mom said with a smile. "Did you find a car?" Mom asked me.

"Yup and it's a truck" I said with a smile and Abby nodded.

Mom looked a little bit surprised.

"What kind?" She asked me with a worried look on her face.

"A 2007 Black GMC Topkick" I said proudly. "C'mon Abb's let go to my room" I said.

"Let's go! Then after wards let's go show off your new ride to Hime and her mini weirdoes" Abby said excited.

We ran upstairs and I went to my room, I opened my door and walked over to my dresser and grabbed a few swimming suits for Abby to chose from while I grabbed a purple two piece some jean shorts and a light purple button up T-shirt.

Abby picked out a green one piece and from my dresser a pair of jean shorts and a light green tank top.

Abby and I are such good friends that we borrow each others clothes all the time so it wasn't a big deal at all.

I went to the bath room to change letting Abby change in my room.

When I finished I came out of the bathroom and knocked on my closed door.

"Abb's are you decent?" I asked.

"As decent as you can get when your in a once piece, shorts and a tank top." I herd Abby say.

I opened the door and Abby looked at me from my bed and smiled I picked my favorite orange flip-flops and Abby picked a pair of neon green flip-flops.

So I grabbed my keys and we headed down stairs.

"We'll be back at 11:00!" I said as we headed out the door.

"Okay!" My mom said as I closed the door.

My new truck just seemed so tough and like a guy's car but this was mine and not some jerky guy who would use it to show off for girls, well… sure we where going to show it off but it's for a good reason not to impress a guy, but we where going to the lake to swim and have some fun not just show off.

We climbed in and buckled our seat belts and closed the doors Abby was a little a little bit gentler this time even though it was harder because the doors are heavy, then I put the key in the ignition and started the big guy up.

"You ready to kick some butt?" I asked Abby.

"You mean some Hime butt" Abby said.

Hime is the worst slut in our school, and she's really mean and she's treated like a Princess by pretty much everyone and her name even means princess in Japanese! So it's like "Oh C'mon! You've got to be kidding me" any ways she got a car before Abby or I and she bragged about it all the time now it's my err well our turn I should say to brag a little not as much as she did though.

I slowly pulled out of the drive way and we were off!

When we got to the lake I spotted the ugly monster herself leaning against her small yellow Volkswagen bug, flirting with some boys and she was wearing the most revealing ugly bathing suit ever, She was now looking at us and I pulled up in the empty space next to her tiny car, when we hopped out her eyes where wide and I mean wide like they might fall out.

"Hello Hime like my new ride?" I said smirking and closing my door and now leaning against my big ol truck.

Abby closed the passenger side door and walked over to me smirking.

"Whoa is that GMC Topkick yours?" one of the boys she was flirting with named Roy asked me.

"Yup this big guy's all mine" I said still smirking and gently patting the driver side door.

"Yup I was with her when she bought it" Abby said.

"Well obviously it's a guy's car so it's probably just her dads" Hime said looking annoyed.

"Nope it's all mine I can show ya the deed thingie if ya really want slut oops I mean Hime" I said.

She growled a little, looking really annoyed.

I turned around and on the key chain was a remote thing and I pressed a button and locked it.

"Well cya later have fun slut" Abby said as we walked away.

I could have sworn I herd a chuckle but I figured it was probably one of the guys she was flirting with.

We played in the lake for a while and dried off then we headed back to my truck and I noticed some guys looking at it and I smirked.

"Looks like those jocks are checking out the big guy" I said still smirking.

"Heh they probably think a guy owns him but there dead wrong" Abby said smiling.

"Yup" I said.

Once we got to the truck I smirked again and the jocks looked at me.

"Like my new ride?" I asked them unlocking it and opening the driver side door and hopping in.

They gawked with there mouths wide open literally.

"Is that your truck?" another guy asked me.

"Oh you're Sam Witwicky I recognize you were in my class last year" I said.

"Yeah" Sam said.

I turned it on and the radio blasted playing Disturbia by Riana, I turned it down a little and looked at Sam.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked him.

"No but is that yours?" Sam asked me.

"Yes I bought this big guy today at a used car dealership" I said.

"Grace we should go I'm hungry!" Abby said pulling on the passenger side door handle.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry too" I said opening the passenger side door. "See you later Sam" I said looking at him then closing my door and buckling my seat belt and Abby got in and did the same.

I pulled out of the Lake parking area and we where on our way to get something to eat.

"So where should we stop?" I asked Abby.

"I dunno maybe a store and buy some snacks for tonight" Abby suggested.

"Sure" I said.

We headed to a near by Wal-Mart, I parked in the parking lot and turned the truck off and we got out and closed our doors and I locked it on the remote thing on the key chain and I put the key in my pocket and we walked into the store.

"Okay what should we get?" I asked Abby.

"Ummm…some candy I guess" Abby said.

"And some popcorn and probably some soda" I said.

We bought a bunch of snacks and we paid for them then left the store and got into the Truck and drove back to my house for our sleep over.

**Chapter 1 end! Whew that was fun I hope you guys like this.**

**-Himitsu- **


End file.
